


Hearts

by firehawk05



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Aug 22. he looked kinder than she had ever seen him).  Souji and Chizuru (sort of references the good ending of the Souji route).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My heart

"Chizuru chan, even if we get separated one day. You know my heart will always belong to you."

I turn around to see Souji standing in the doorway. The setting sun glints off his hair. His usual half smile quirks the corner of his lips.

"Souji-san."

"Hora. For you."

Something warm, wet and bloody lands in my hands.

Stifling a squeak of alarm. I grasp the heart and sling it at his smirking face.

"OKITA SOUJI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (Aug 23 23. a sacrifice isn’t always death). Souji and Chizuru.

"Ehhhh. Why am I cleaning this up. I didn't fling the heart at practically all the walls and leave bloody smears on the floor."

"You ducked. You should have stood there and let me hit you."

"You have no aim woman. It's not like I'm that small."

"ARRGH. SOUJI."

"Chizuru-chan, listen to me. I'm sorry ok? So put down the pot and step out of the kitchen. I'll clean all of this up? And I'll cook dinner. Anything. Just, OW!"


End file.
